


A Present for Both of Us

by HistorianAnon



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Desk Sex, Fluffy Smut, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistorianAnon/pseuds/HistorianAnon
Summary: Peter surprises Stephen in the Sanctum with a gift that they can both enjoy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	A Present for Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CouldntBeDamned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntBeDamned/gifts).



> For @CouldntBeDamned, the best damned SpiderStrange writer/enabler this side of the multiverse.

As far as days in the Sanctum went, this was a rather peaceful one. There had been a significant decrease in life-threatening catastrophes recently, and for that, Stephen was exceptionally grateful. 

The Sorcerer Supreme was therefore free to spend his days cataloging new mystical texts, checking in on the apprentices at Kamar-Taj, and enjoying leisurely evenings reading with some tea and the Cloak for company. 

The only real change in his life had come in the form of one Peter Parker. 

It had come as a surprise, the boy turning up at the Sanctum one day a few months after the defeat of Thanos, on some mundane mission from Tony Stark.

It was clear to anyone that Peter worshiped the older man, perhaps even harbored some sort of infatuation with him, but it was even clearer to Stephen that Stark was either unaware of the boy’s affections or unwilling to acknowledge them. 

Stephen had found it kind of sad in a way that someone as bright and charming as Peter, a genius in his own right, begged at Stark’s heels for any scrap of affection the older man would give him. 

Peter was clearly starved for attention and mentoring, if how fast he agreed to assist Stephen at the New York Sanctum was any indication. It was really no trouble to find things to keep a bright young man like Peter busy, and Stephen found it extremely satisfying to see the boy blossom with little more than a few encouraging words and praise. 

Well, Stephen had been pretty sure mentorship and a strong adult figure were the reasons Peter had so readily accepted the older man’s invitation…

...at least until a few months into their acquaintance, when a stammering, sweaty Peter came over and admitted he’d been harboring a massive crush on a certain Master of the Mystic Arts since they’d first met on that spaceship. 

Stephen’s initial reaction was to let the boy down gently, to do the “right thing” and send him off with an affirmation of their friendship and an assurance that a suitable partner his own age was waiting out there for him somewhere. 

But Peter had become so much more to him than just an eager teenager to pat on the head and send on his way. Peter was wise beyond his years, and more mature than most adults Stephen had come across. 

So when Peter took advantage of Stephen’s hesitation and kissed him, he’d kissed back. 

The past few months with Peter had been _glorious._

There had been a few notable hiccups, sure, such as the awkward introduction to the boy’s Aunt May and the harsh accusations regarding his intentions towards Peter from Tony, but things had eventually smoothed out. 

Peter was now attending MIT and still had plenty of time to visit Stephen thanks to the sling ring he’d been given, as well as a few lessons in the mystic arts. 

The ability to spend time at the Sanctum on weekends and even some weeknights meant that their relationship had naturally progressed into a physical one. 

Their first time - Peter’s first time ever - was something Stephen would never forget, even without a photographic memory. The boy was a vision, pink and flushed and naked and _his_ , panting and begging in the older man’s bed. 

Peter had an impressive recovery time, whether due to his spider powers or youth Stephen had yet to determine. The young man’s appetite for sex was nothing short of incredible, and Stephen wasn’t ashamed to admit he’d resorted to magical and medical methods in order to help keep up with the boy. 

And if there was one thing Peter loved, it was trying new things. 

The pair had worked their way through a Kama Sutra-like text that had been found in the library, and by the time they were half way through, even Stephen had learned a few new things. 

What he enjoyed learning best, however, was new things about Peter. 

Peter _loved_ praise.

Peter’s senses made it very easy for him to get overwhelmed. 

Peter found it incredibly arousing when Stephen could find a way to include the mystic arts in their lovemaking. 

And - his favorite so far - Peter didn’t have a gag reflex. 

The sight of that head of tousled brown curls bobbing up and down between his legs, whether they were in his bed or he was seated at his desk, was truly the greatest thing in the multiverse. 

Most of all, though, he’d learned that Peter was incredibly perceptive. 

It hadn’t taken the boy long to understand that certain topics were sensitive; his hands, his time in the Dark Dimension, the nightmares he still had about his accident; but Peter had taken it all in stride. He hadn’t pushed for more, hadn’t forced Stephen to talk about things that made him uncomfortable until he felt as though he was ready. 

Peter couldn’t be more perfect. 

It was about two weeks after Stephen had this revelation that Peter went and proved him right once again. 

**

The sun was just starting to sink over the New York skyline when Peter swept through a portal and into Stephen’s office at the Sanctum. As soon as it closed, Peter darted over to kiss him hello.

“How’s my favorite Master of the Mystic Arts?” Peter asked playfully, taking advantage of the fact that Stephen had his chair pulled out a bit to plop himself down on the older man’s lap.

“Good. How were classes?” 

“Mmm, very good. But I couldn’t concentrate…”

“Oh? And why was that?” Stephen asked, having a pretty good feeling where this conversation was going. 

“Couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Peter murmured, leaning forward to press a few wet kisses down Stephen’s neck. Instinctively, Stephen’s hands wrapped around Peter’s back and slid down to their usual resting place on the boy’s ass.

“And what were you thinking about?” 

“Oh, you know,” Peter breathed, kissing his way up to the man’s ear, “You bending me over this desk and fucking me until I can’t remember my own name…”

_“Peter…,”_ he groaned, gripping the boy’s ass tighter, “You know I - _ah, shit_ \- have a very important meeting in fifteen minutes at the London Sanctum…”

“Mmm, can’t it wait?” Peter huffed, shamelessly grinding down on Stephen’s lap. 

“Unfortunately, no.”

“Ugh, can’t you, y’know...stop time for a bit?” Peter whined, letting his sneaky little fingers burrow into Stephen’s hair and tug him forward, attempting to get another kiss.

“Peter, you know it’s not a good idea to use the stone like that…”

Peter huffed petulantly (he was mature most of the time, but apparently there was an exception when Stephen told him _no_ ) and rested his head against the older man’s chest. There had been times when the boy had complained - albeit playfully - that Stephen cared more about the stone and the mystic arts than he did his boyfriend. 

“I think it’s a good idea,” Peter breathed, just as Stephen felt a hand attempting to sneak its way into his robes. 

“Peter, I said not now,” Stephen reasserted, quickly grabbing Peter’s wrist to stop his wandering hand. 

Peter gave an adorable pout before trying with his other hand, which Stephen also intercepted. 

“Keep this up and you won’t get my cock for a week,” Stephen tried, voice a low rumble in the boy’s ear. 

“No, please, c’mon,” the younger man wheedled, easily pulling his wrists from Stephen’s grasp. “Need it…”

“Patience,” Stephen growled, punctuating his response with a light smack to the boy’s ass. 

To Stephen’s surprise, Peter let out a low moan and pushed back against his hand.

“Fuck, do that again,” Peter whimpered, and Stephen couldn’t help but indulge him with a firmer swat this time, which was followed by another pleased sound. 

“Ungh, do it harder…,” Peter begged, now squirming and wiggling up a storm on the older man’s lap. 

The next swat followed a different pattern; a smack, a moan, and then...a wince. The new sound came from Stephen, and of course, Peter noticed it right away. 

“Oh, God, are you okay?” Peter asked, attention quickly diverted to his older boyfriend, who was holding out the hand he had been playfully spanking the boy with, glaring at it with clear derision. 

“Did that hurt your hand?” 

“Ah, just a little,” Stephen admitted, as Peter quickly grabbed the outstretched appendage, carefully looking it over as if checking for visible injuries. 

“Sorry,” Peter murmured, pressing a kiss to Stephen’s hand before letting it go. “I shouldn’t have asked you to do it harder.” 

“Mmm, normally I don’t have a problem giving it to you harder when you ask,” Stephen rumbled playfully, pain dissipating quickly. 

Peter smiled at his comment, even chuckling a bit when the older man let his hands wander back down to the boy’s plump ass and giving it a squeeze. But Stephen could practically see the cogs working in the younger man’s mind. 

“I should really let you get to your meeting,” said Peter, leaning forward for a brief kiss before sliding off Stephen’s lap. “I really should get some studying done, anyway.”

As Peter trotted off to the Sanctum library, Stephen couldn’t help feeling that the boy was plotting something. 

**

Two weeks later found Stephen in his usual place at his desk, pouring over a text that needed to be translated before being cataloged properly. It had been several hours with precious few breakthroughs, so when Stephen heard the telltale sound of Peter portalling into the Sanctum, he was eager for the distraction. 

When Peter ambled in, the first thing that Stephen noticed was that the younger man appeared to be holding something behind his back and his face was plastered with a huge grin. 

“Hello, Peter,” Stephen greeted, getting up from his desk to meet Peter halfway across the room for a quick kiss. 

“I have a present for you,” said Peter, looking excited and expectant. 

“You do? What’s the occasion?” 

“No occasion. I just wanted to get something for you.” Peter was practically bouncing on his heels as he spoke. “Besides, this is more of a present for both of us…”

With that, Peter produced a flat, rectangular, wrapped package from behind him, holding it out to Stephen in anticipation. 

Wordlessly, Stephen took the package and slowly tore off the brown paper wrapping to reveal a cheaply made wooden box with a small latch. 

“Go on, open it,” Peter encouraged eagerly. 

Stephen raised his eyebrow at his boy’s enthusiasm, but complied, popping the latch and revealing, to his surprise, a wooden paddle with five holes drilled through it. 

“Is this…?” 

“It’s so you can spank me without hurting yourself,” Peter purred, eyes already darkening with arousal at the sight of the paddle in Stephen’s scarred hand. 

“Do...do you like it?” Peter asked, sounding a bit unsure after a few moments passed in silence. 

“Bend over the desk,” Stephen ordered, pleased when Peter sped over to obey, draping himself across the wooden surface, already panting in anticipation. 

Stephen placed the wooden box the paddle came in down on a nearby shelf, slowly stalking over to his desk where the boy was spread so enticingly. 

“You want me to spank you with this, Peter?” Stephen asked lowly, keeping his eyes on the paddle in his hands, inspecting it almost casually. 

“Ah, yes, please,” came a whimper from the desk. 

“Such a good boy,” Stephen murmured, placing the paddle down directly in Peter’s line of sight before gliding around so he was behind the younger man. 

Stephen ran a teasing hand up and down the swell of Peter’s ass before bringing his other hand up to repeat the movement. He smirked when the boy wiggled his hips in anticipation, attempting to push himself back into Stephen’s palms. 

“So impatient,” Stephen murmured, letting himself enjoy the feeling of his boyfriend’s firm bottom in his grasp. Peter’s backside was glorious in any circumstance, but it was especially appealing wrapped in the tight jeans he was currently wearing. 

Belying his own eagerness, Stephen brought his hands around Peter’s hips, encouraging him to cant them up a bit, allowing him to open the button and fly of the jeans before tugging them down the boy’s long, pale legs. 

Pants out of the way, Stephen was free to drink in the sight of Peter’s ass framed in a pair of tight red briefs, a similar color to his Spider-Man suit. 

“Did you wear these just for this occasion?” Stephen asked, dipping a few fingers under the elastic to tease a bit. 

“Yu-yeah,” Peter gulped, squirming, “I know you like these.” 

“I do indeed,” Stephen assured him before beginning to tug them off, past Peter’s already straining erection, “But when I paddle this tight little backside of yours, I want to do it on your bare skin, darling.” 

A wobbly murmur of _oh, fuck_ came from the desk, and Stephen smirked again, hands like magnets to the exposed flesh of Peter’s ass. 

Stephen took a moment to massage the boy’s cheeks, mesmerized by how plump and perfectly shaped they were. They fit in his hands like they were made for him, and a dark part of Stephen suspected they were. Peter was made for him, belonged to him only. 

The hypnotic power of Peter’s ass must have transfixed him longer than he thought, because it wasn’t long before his trance was broken by the sound of the boy huffing impatiently. 

“I know you’re obsessed with my ass, but can we get started? I really wanna try the paddle already.” 

“I was going to try to make this last, but if you insist,” Stephen replied, reaching for the paddle, but not before giving the boy’s ass a light swat with his bare hand. 

“I do insist,” Peter grumbled impatiently. 

Any further complaint on Peter’s part was cut off by the _thwack_ of the paddle meeting his ass. 

Peter’s startled gasp quickly turned into a moan. “Do it again.” 

Stephen landed another few swats to the boy’s backside, each eliciting a moan that went straight to the older man’s growing erection. 

“Ungh, Stephen… _harder_ ,” Peter moaned, canting his hips to press his ass out further. 

“Let me know if you want me to stop,” Stephen murmured, brushing a hand over one of Peter’s delightfully pink cheeks before bringing the paddle down with a harsh _crack_ of wood meeting skin. 

It was truly mesmerizing, watching the boy’s ass quiver and redden with each swat, not to mention the sound of the slaps echoing in the room, sounding wonderfully filthy mixed with Peter’s desperate cries. 

Peter’s noises grew increasingly desperate, until, without warning, the boy let out a strangled squeal, hips jerking frantically. 

Stephen paused. 

“Did you just come, Peter?” 

“Ah, yeah,” the boy huffed, turning to look at Stephen, face as red as his ass. “Was good.”

“Came just from having this tight little ass spanked,” Stephen murmured, putting the paddle down, leaving both hands free to cup Peter’s tender cheeks. 

“Yeah,” Peter breathed, pushing himself up from where he was splayed across the desk. 

Stephen backed away, thinking Peter wanted to clean up or get dressed, so he was surprised when the boy spun around and manhandled the older man into sitting down in the desk chair.

“You didn’t get to come yet, though,” said Peter, immediately dropping to his knees to nuzzle at the bulge tenting Stephen’s pants. 

Stephen was silent as he threaded a hand though Peter’s soft curls, admiring the way he pushed his still-red ass out on display. 

It was a dance the two of them performed well together; Stephen’s scarred hands tugging the boy’s hair, gently guiding his head as mouthed along the shaft straining against layers of cloth. 

Peter was well-versed by now in the art of quickly removing Stephen’s belt and pushing his robe out of the way to access his trousers, pulling them down the older man’s legs with surprising speed. Stephen’s boxers followed a similar fate. 

Peter let out a satisfied hum at the sight of Stephen’s impressive erection, and wasted no time trailing his tongue up and down the shaft a few times. 

Stephen let out a long, satisfied exhale as Peter pressed wet, sucking kisses to every part he could reach, dragging his tongue up to dip into the leaking tip. 

“Good boy,” Stephen breathed, letting his head fall back, surrendering to the feeling of the boy worshiping his cock. And worship it was; no other word could adequately describe how lovingly Peter paid attention to every inch of his boyfriend. 

Giving his pink ass a tantalizing little wiggle, Peter wasted no time sucking Stephen down until his nose was buried in the neatly trimmed hair at the base of the shaft. 

Peter swallowed around his cock, and Stephen glanced down to see the boy’s huge brown eyes looking up at him expectantly. 

“What’s that look for, hmm?” Stephen teased, impressed that his voice sounded so steady in the face of such mind-numbing pleasure. “Do you want me to fuck your throat, Peter?”

Peter’s _mm-hmm_ sent delicious vibrations down Stephen’s cock, and the older man couldn’t help digging his fingers into the brown curls a bit tighter as he indulged his boyfriend’s request. 

The whole no gag reflex thing really was astounding, Stephen thought distantly as he guided Peter’s eager mouth up and down the shaft, shuddering each time he felt his cock nudge the back of the boy’s throat. 

Peter eagerly swallowed around his mouthful each chance he got, moaning around Stephen’s cock as though he had been starved for it. 

After a few moments of vigorous sucking, the squelching sound of spit and skin filling the room, Stephen pulled Peter completely off to admire the boy’s swollen lips and the thick strands of saliva still connecting him to the older man’s dripping cock. 

Stephen barely suppressed a groan at how Peter pulled against his grip, so eager to resume giving pleasure, eager to keep Stephen in his throat. 

“Alright, have at it, then,” Stephen rasped, letting go of Peter’s hair, going boneless when those sinful lips returned to their rightful place; wrapped around the base of Stephen’s erection. 

It only took a few more long, deep sucks before Stephen was spilling into Peter’s hungry mouth with a satisfied groan. He could hardly handle the sight of Peter swallowing his mouthful as though it was the best thing the boy had ever tasted. 

Barely any time passed before Peter was pulling himself up, ostensibly to get dressed, when he was distracted by some of the items that had been pushed aside on Stephen’s desk. 

“Wow, what’s this? Are you translating this? What does it say? Can I help?”

Stephen had to suppress a chuckle. Peter was completely naked, Stephen still had his pants around his ankles, and the boy was eager to learn and help. 

Peter really was perfect.


End file.
